


Stark Contrast

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, LET YOHANE SAY FUCK, Sanrio Store & Hot Topic AU, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Chika’s always been curious about the Hot Topic next door. What was it like? Were there cute girls inside? And most importantly, did they sell Kuromi merchandise?





	Stark Contrast

Numazu Mall was a busy place. It was bustling with people all around the complex, strangers rushing to their contrasting stores. The most stark contrast, however, was probably in the heart of the mall.

 

A quaint little Sanrio Store store sat off to the side of the indoor courtyard. It’s in this shop where Chika Takami worked. Alongside her were her best friends, You Watanabe and Ruby Kurosawa.

 

Chika’s always been curious about the Hot Topic next door. What was it like? You had gone there once, was it interesting? Were there cute girls inside? And most importantly, did they sell Kuromi merchandise?

 

The Hot Topic in question was rather large, and sat directly in front of the mall’s entrance. To answer Chika’s second inquiry, there were quite a few cute girls working there.

 

Yohane and Kanan had been partners in crime for as long as they could remember. They grew up together, and now both worked at the Hot Topic next to the Sanrio Store.

 

It's here in Numazu Mall where out story takes place

 

* * *

 

“Ruby…” Chika whispered, shaking the redhead girl sleeping at the cash register next to her. “Ruby!”

 

“Nhhn? Dia, what's for breakfast?” Ruby mumbled.

 

“I'm not your sister, it's me! Chika!”

 

“Ohh? I… Uwah! Was I sleeping on the job again!?” Ruby's pitch suddenly shot up an octave and she began to panic.

 

“It's okay, Ruby, calm down… We haven't had any customers,” Chika said, patting Ruby's shoulder. “I wanted to go see something out in the mall. Can you stay awake here and hold down the fort for me?

 

“Wh… Okay, yeah, I'll stay awake! I just… can you get me some coffee?” Ruby yawned.

 

Chika sighed. “Fine, fine, just promise you'll stay awake in case a customer comes. Otherwise I'll drink your coffee.”

 

“Thanks, Chika…”

 

And that was how the excited, soft-hearted ginger who had never even seen a goth started her journey to Hot Topic.

 

* * *

 

Yohane fiddled with her nametag, bored of staring at all this goddamn Harley Quinn and Fall Out Boy merch. “At least Harley is hot,” she mumbled.

 

The woman next to her chuckled. “Being gay again, Yohane?”

 

“Shut up, Kanan! It's not my fault emo bands have ugly boys in em!”

 

Kanan just giggled.

 

Just then, the door creaked open. It sounded like the lid of a coffin being removed. Standing in the doorway was a girl with ginger hair and the biggest, dumbest smile Yohane had ever seen.

 

“Oh no. A prep,” Yohane grumbled, and went back to fiddling with her name tag.

 

“Hello! Welcome to Hot Topic!” Kanan called out.

 

“Hey! What's up?” the prep girl replied. Her voice was high pitched and breathy. Yohane was reminded of a purple-haired shrine maiden from that one band a few years back. They had a greek name or something. Whatever, it wasn't like the girl had a prettier voice than the shrine maiden.

 

“Nothing much!” Kanan replied. “Whatcha need?”

 

The girl approached and said, “Well, um! I work at the Sanrio Store next door and--”

 

“There's a Sanrio Store next door?” Yohane asked, not even looking up. Kanan elbowed her. “Ow-- hey, I--” She looked up to see the prep girl looking sadly at her. “Uh… Sorry for interrupting.”

 

The prep girl suddenly grinned, and was back to being overly excited. “Apology accepted! Anyway, I'm Chika Takami! I was wondering if you had any Kuromi merch? I'm a big fan of her and My Melody but I figured you'd probably only have Kuromi…”

 

Kanan shook her head “Ah, no, we don't at the minute, but we get restocked every few weeks. Next time should be…” she took a look at the calendar behind her, “In about three days. Come back then, maybe?”

 

Yohane's nametag broke. “Fuck,” she mumbled.Kanan elbowed her again.

 

Chika walked closer and put her head next to Yohane’s. “Are you a goth?” she asked.

 

“I-- excuse me, what?”

 

“You heard her, Yohane. She wants to know if you're a goth,” Kanan said, holding back laughter.

 

Chika was still smiling that dumb smile. “Well, goths swear a lot and work at Hot Topic, right? And you said a naughty word and work here, so I assumed you were a goth.”

 

Yohane was absolutely speechless. Having a prep-- well, not quite prep, but definitely normie-- come up to her and say things like ‘naughty word’ and ‘Sanrio Store’. God, how annoying. Their faces were so close together. Close enough for their lips to touch.

 

“Sorry, she's not used to dealing with non-emos. Try wearing all black next time,” Kanan said.

 

Chika stepped back from Yohane's face and laughed. It was a pleasant sound, not that Yohane cared. “Well, I need to be getting back to my store. I don't want You to notice I'm gone…”

 

“Have a lovely day! See you tomorrow, maybe?” Kanan asked.

 

“Sure! Oh, and tell your friend she's cute for me~” With that, Chika waved and left the store.

 

Yohane had felt completely normal but now she could feel heat in her cheeks.

 

“Hellooo, Earth to Yohane!” Kanan knocked lightly on her friends head a couple of times. “Are you too busy being gay?”

 

Yohane snorted. “I am not being-- What are you implying?”

 

Kanan giggled. “Oh, nothing, just pointing out how odd it is that you can't stop blushing after that girl called you cute…”

 

“I’m-- I'm not gay for some normie I saw for half a second, okay? She's just kinda pretty! Okay?” Yohane muttered, crossing her arms.

 

“You two were so close. You shoulda kissed her when you had the chance!” Kanan continued.

 

“Shut up! I bet I'll have another opportunity to kiss her sometime, just you watch!”

 

“So you do wanna kiss her?”

 

“Sh-shut up!”

 

* * *

 

Chika headed over to Starbucks after that, smiling happily. Hot Topic seemed cool. She ordered a caramel frappuccino for Ruby and walked back over to the Sanrio Store.

 

“Ruby! You will not believe what just happened, I just met the cutest girl ever…” Chika paused upon seeing Ruby's closed eyes. “Well, looks like I'm drinking your coffee!” she announced loudly.

 

“N-no! I'm awake, I'm awake!” Ruby screeched.

 

Chika giggled. “I’m just kidding, I wouldn't really drink your coffee… Anyway, I just met two super cute girls. I think one of them might be a goth!” she said excitedly.

 

“How was it?” You’s voice broke in.

 

“So I go inside and I see this girl with a cute little nose and the other one with some really nice tits, and the one with the tits is like ‘Hi what's up!’ and I'm like ‘Hi I'm Chika I work next door!’ and they didn't--” Chika gasped. “--have any Kuromi merch in stock but they might in a few days and then I asked the one with the cute nose if she was a goth cause I've never seen a real goth y’know--” She took a deep breath. “And I can't believe you aren't mad at me, You! Anyway, I asked if she was a goth and she totally panicked, it was adorable…” Chika rambled on about how pretty the girl was for the next minute.

 

Ruby grinned. “Sounds like you had fun, Chika!”

 

“Yeah! And don't worry about angering me… I just tell Hanamaru to cut a few hours from your paycheck--”

 

“Hey! No fair!” Chika whined.

 

“Just kidding!” The three friends laughed together. You kept Chika and Ruby in line, but she had fun as well.

 

“Alright, let's get back to work!” You shouted.

 

“Yeah!” Ruby shouted back.

 

“I'm gay for the Hot Topic girl!” Chika added in.

  
“Thank you for your contribution,” You giggled. They all laughed again. It was nice to have such great friends in the mall.


End file.
